


Helping Each Other Out

by LisaFireFox (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assault, Blood, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Piss Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LisaFireFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened between Will and Freddie after the meeting in episode 5? Maybe the plot divulged a little and they finally had sex and cleared the air between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Each Other Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have full permission to repost this story at the request of a friend who was unfairly censored from this website.

"How long has it been, Mr. Graham?" Freddie asked as she cornered him in the hallway after they had left the conference room. She was supposed to leave and not talk to him but she was supposed to do a lot of things she never did. She saw the way he had been eying her and she knew it had to do with him needing a good fuck. 

He just snorted, not even trying to ask her to clarify and side stepped her, hurrying down the hall. He didn't care to know what the hell she meant he just wanted to get out of there before he could hate himself more for finding her attractive. The way she dressed and spoke so confidently, she was like a female Hannibal and it bothered him that just that association and the fact she turned him on in odd ways was a truth. 

"Mr. Graham I'm just trying to ask a harmless question, there is no need to get so huffy." She told him, she knew what the truth was. The way he had kept shifting in his chair, how he had stood up tugging on his ill fitting pants when they went to leave. She could play his game though, she had nothing but time on her hands. 

"Ms. Lounds that question is in no way harmless, it's loaded, you didn't even complete the question because I'm sure there's a second part you are leaving out. I have a class to teach." He said and then ducked out of the door behind him, which luckily was an exit outside so if he wanted to run he could. Though he also didn't want to show her fear or give any indication that he was intimidated by her. It was more that he had images of hurting her and fucking her in his brain and he didn't want to deal with them. 

"WILL!" He heard her voice from behind him, slowly he turned to look in her direction. She was approaching, first time she had called him Will instead of Mr. Graham it was less pretentious sounding and it made him want to purr, it sure made his cock happy, he felt it twitch mildly. "I just want to know how long it's been since you have had the touch of a woman." She smirked. 

"I um...I don't like to be touched." He said, taking a small step back. Though what was she offering? To touch him? Do something with him? He was basically a virgin and this idea scared and intrigued him. Usually women went running the other way from him either screaming or too annoyed with his awkwardness to put up with him any longer. She was different, then again he'd always known that. 

She reached out and stroked his cheek, her hand still clad in her leather glove, the hand he refused to shake when they had all met in the conference room. He wasn't moving away from her touch at all, in fact he was moving into it, tilting his head towards her. 

"You have a class to teach this late in the day? I know that's a lie, Will." She said watching as his head basically nuzzled her. She really loved these leather gloves and it was probably better she was touching him like this as it would feel more artificial. If he didn't like to be touched that wouldn't seem exactly like a human hand against his skin. 

"Are you...offering?" He asked his voice cracking a bit. He winced. No, Hannibal wouldn't like this. Getting in bed with the enemy like that but fuck she was hot. What was that shirt she was even wearing, he could see her damn bra, and her breasts. It had been so long since it hadn't been an image on a computer or TV screen. He could see them, totally see them if he took her up on this. It wasn't like Hannibal would even know, he was already hiding a lot of things from the man, this would just go on top of the pile, or buried completely under it. 

"Yes of course. You need to learn to relax Will. What's your kink? Hmmm? Need me to be your slut? Your Mistress? Your Mommy?" She asked. With each thing she offered to be he just moaned louder until he realized he was making the sounds out loud. 

"H-Hannibal..." 

"Oh so he's your boyfriend? I'm sorry I seem to have made a mistake." She withdrew her hand. She knew that wasn't the case though she was also sure they were fucking each other. The way Hannibal had him on a damn leash like he did, but at the same time they could be fucking and not be an item. Either way she didn't care, she was trying to bait him. She moved away and he grabbed her wrist. The grip was more firm than it needed to be but not painful and not threatening. 

"He's not my boyfriend." He laughed nervously, "Wh-what kind of guy do you think I am?" 

"I don't judge Will, everyone has to get a little kinky in the bedroom. I guess you find your kink in the arms of your psychoanalyst." She smiled. He let out a weird growl and grabbed her, pulling her close like he might kiss her but he stopped right before he would. Both of his hands on her forearms, a tight grip, digging in. 

He shook her a bit, it was fun to watch her curls move with the jerk. They were so perfect. He wanted to cum in her hair, defile it, possibly piss in it, ruin her, take her down a peg, or five. She needed to stop with her mouth right about now. 

"Remember what I said about pissing me off?" He snarled. 

"Is that a threat, Mr. Graham?" She asked him. 

"It's a damn promise. Where is your car?" He demanded. 

"Kind of have to let me go if I am going to show you, but I am assuming that you are going back to my hotel with me now?" She asked, and he released her. She had gotten him to a point where he felt he needed to prove something though he was also kind of weak and clearly very virginal so she assumed he had a lot of intent but not the actual balls to see anything through. It didn't matter, she would take control and she would fuck him. Maybe if he got his cock in an actual cunt to cum he'd calm the hell down. 

"Take me, now." He said. He wasn't half as intimidating as he thought he was, at least not to her. She opened her purse and got her car keys out and started to head towards her vehicle. He grabbed her arm, making her walk at the same pace as him. When they got to the car, he snatched the keys from her. "Get in." 

"Uh do you even know where my hotel is?" She asked.

"You are going to tell me, stop being a smart ass." He said. There was a noticeable change that had come over him, almost if a dark shadow had covered him completely. She liked this, he was very attractive this way. But could he keep it up? Only time would tell. She shrugged and got in the car. 

"It's over on Mason avenue right off of Elk parkway. You've probably been there with a hooker who you lasted 30 seconds with and then cried while she cleaned up, as we both know you didn't fuck her." She said. He reached over from the driver's side and grabbed her by her hair. He yanked her head back. 

"I will say this one more time, Ms. Lounds. Shut....UP!" He snarled and released her before starting the car and peeling out of there. He wasn't sure what had come over him either but he felt powerful. When he had asked Jack about getting in bed with Freddie Lounds he had far from thought it would be literally but now he couldn't exactly say he hated the idea. She shouldn't have been talking about Hannibal like that. 

"I will but if he's not not your boyfriend why are you getting so upset? I mean really I don't care what the hell you do with your sex life, with what I'm into I can't judge." She told him and she was being honest, she was into very weird shit. 

"What are you into, Ms. Lounds?" He hissed. 

"Well look at my specific brand of, what was it? Obnoxious journalism? Yes look at that and you tell me. I don't just find serial killers interesting it's more like...a fetish..." She replied. He looked over at her slowly and took a sharp turn away from her hotel. "The hell do you think you are doing?" 

"Playing out your fetish, Ms. Lounds." He laughed darkly, evilly. She looked at him sideways. 

"Are you a killer, Will?" She asked him, there wasn't fear in her voice there was more confusion than anything a slight bit of annoyance. "I mean other than Hobbs." 

"If we exclude him, then no, but there is a first time for everything right?" He chuckled. 

"So you are going to kill me?" She asked. 

"Not sure yet. I have thought about it a lot if we are going to be honest." He said and the car sped up. She felt herself start to sweat. She had him pegged as such a whiny little sub this was not something she had been counting on. She hadn't realized that he contained this dark side, which was just as sexy as it was scary as hell. 

"You can't kill me, Will. You know that right? They'll catch you, in fact you would be the first suspect." She said, "Considering the relationship we have, oh and that threat you made." 

"Are you forgetting I teach a class on this shit? I can make it look like someone else, if they even find you. You have managed to piss off the exact wrong person, Ms. Lounds." He said. Her eyes went wide and she discreetly grabbed the knife she kept in her purse and slipped it into the waist band of her pants. It had a clip so it would stay there. He was too focused on the road anyway. 

"You may find I don't go down easy, hell of a first victim for you Will. If you can manage to do it without me killing you first." She said, memorizing her surroundings. They were driving deeper and deeper into the middle of nowhere and she wanted to be sure what direction to run in if she couldn't get back to the car. She was almost certain of what would happen now. 

"So you are a killer now as well?" He asked, laughing incredulously. 

"As much as you, I killed once in self defense, walked away from it because I was able to prove that it was just that. Unlike you though I stabbed the guy...he bled to death. Fatal wound to his balls when he tried to rape me." She said. It wasn't a lie but it had happened a very long time ago, long enough that she had been a minor and it was expunged from her records. 

"I won't be as careless as he was." Will said and then pulled off the road into an open field. She knew which direction to head back now she had been paying attention. She could at least get to the highway and flag someone, and she had her knife. "Get out." 

"Here? Don't you think it would be more romantic to fuck me in a bed?" She asked. 

"Don't get cute with me, besides I want to hunt you first." He said.

"Hunt me?" She asked but she got out just the same, making sure her jacket covered the bulge of the knife. "Well good luck with that."

"I suggest you start running." He told her after slamming the door to the car. It was cold out, a small layer of snow covered the ground, this was hardly fair, he would be able to follow her tracks in the snow unless she headed towards the woods which she was assuming he wanted. 

"I'm not going to run from you, this has gone far enough, now if you don't want me to go back to Jack and tell him about your little games and threats then write a nice article about it I suggest you--" In a blink of an eye he had grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face first into the hood of the car. Her lip split open and he shoved her back. 

"Was that enough reason to run or do I need to make myself clearer?" He hissed at her. Dazed, she stumbled back from him, staring at him with wide eyes. Her hand came up and she wiped the blood from her lip. She was now shaking, she was also very aroused which she most certainly shouldn't be but holy fuck he was just so amazingly hot. 

"Y-you won't win this." She breathed. 

"Yeah we'll see about that." He told her casually. She shook her head, trying to clear it, then bolted off into the trees. She had a plan already but now she was injured and her head was spinning so she'd have to at least find a spot to catch her breath and recover. 

She ran deep into the dense area of trees before pulling the knife and flicking the blade open. She found a larger oak tree that was split open at the base and ducked inside. For once her small size was helping her, as well as jogging every day. She wasn't even winded. 

She peered out from in there, keeping her breath low, even. It was hard because of the fear and arousal but she couldn't give him a damn reason to find her, no sounds, nothing. She sat there for quite a while, just watching, waiting. Her hands were like ice, her body alternating from being freezing to on fire with fear and lust. This was crazy, she shouldn't want for him to catch her yet some weird part of her did. 

Once it was nearly pitch black and the sun had set, she stepped out of her hiding spot. She didn't want light, well too much of it, because her red hair would draw him to her like a moth to a flame. It was dark enough with a big enough moon that she could double back now and head for the car. If he had come after her she hadn't seen or heard him near that tree. Hopefully he was an idiot and had gone off in the wrong direction. 

She went towards the car and made it back to the clearing, she still clutched the knife in one of her leather gloved hands. Taking a bit of time to look around before she stepped out of the underbrush which was hiding her, she didn't see him, so she bolted to the car. There was a spare key in a magnetic box under the driver's side door. Even if he took the keys she only needed to get to that and she'd be free. 

Her lip stung, she had spat numerous times in the tree to get the taste of blood out of her mouth but it hadn't worked. Shivering, she slowly approached the car, keeping herself rather low to the ground, like a cat about to pounce, she didn't want to risk him seeing her if he was watching. 

The problem was Will was smart and had anticipated she was smart enough to do something like this, so he hadn't actually gone far at all. He had just hidden himself as well and waited for her to come back. Just as she was getting to the driver's side, he came up behind her and pounced, shoving her to the ground. 

She screamed, he liked that sound, it made his cock ache. It had been hard while he waited for her and he had stroked it through his pants a bit but was waiting for the actual prize. What he hadn't anticipated was the knife which was small and black and in the dark it was almost impossible to see, and she slashed him, and good. 

She got his arm, opening up a pretty bad gash, he roared out in pain and punched her in the side of her head, stunning her again and badly at that. It allowed him to take the knife and start to cut her clothes off. 

"W-Will...I am...I'm sorry...please....I'm cold and...I'll do anything you want...please..." She whined. He laughed at her, ignoring her fear and her pleas. He had kept her coat on under her so she wouldn't be lying in the snow. Not really for her benefit but for his, he didn't need her to fade too quickly due to hypothermia. That wouldn't be fun. A cold body was not something fun to fuck or play with. He started to cut her pants off when he realized they were wet, not just wet, hot and wet. 

"Did you piss yourself, you whore?" He laughed at her.

"FUCK YOU!" She screeched. That noise, though painful also brought him a lot of pleasure, she was finally fearful of what he might do to her. He tutted at her and then grabbed her face tightly. His thumb came up and irritated her split lip getting another nice scream from her. 

"Being pissed on, is not one of my kinks, Ms. Lounds...but then again I always was a giver." He laughed and cut her panties off as well. There she lay in the snow only on top of her coat. The rest of her body was in the snow, piss covered and shaking, pinned under him. He slipped the knife into his back pocket. 

"W-What?" She whispered. 

"I don't like your hair, or your slutty mouth. All it's really good for is sucking cock anyway." He said and jammed two fingers into her cunt. She screamed out, she was wet and far more than just from pissing. "Oh so you like this?" 

"It's rape." She muttered but even she didn't sound convinced of that. 

"You are going to have to be a lot more convincing than that." He said and slapped her again. She cried out and he grabbed her hair, mashing it into the snow and the ground, making sure it got nice and coated with the mud under her head. "If this is actual rape I'm going to play with your cunt for three minutes, if you don't cum I'll take you back no questions asked." 

"Th-that sounds like a....a trick...besides you know as well as I do that the human body I mean...women can have orgasms while being raped Will." She whined, her hips thrusting up towards him and that's when she realized he had stopped really doing anything but keeping his fingers in her. 

"Why are you thrusting then?" He looked at his watch, "Come on Ms. Lounds you are a stubborn bitch, you can manage right?" He asked her. 

"What happens if I lose?" She breathed.

"I skull fuck you and force my cum down your whore throat." He growled. This got another groan from her, and her hips jerked. Yes she surely hated this, all of it. It was funny to him because she looked to be in the most pleasure he'd ever seen any woman in, even beyond the shitty porn he sometimes decided to watch. "So you want that to happen?" 

"N-No...I'm not a sub I don't...I don't do that." She whispered. 

"This situation is far less about what YOU do or don't do and what I WANT TO DO TO YOU!" He yelled at her and allowed his thumb to brush over her clit. She whined and twitched and he saw her bite into her already injured lip to stop the orgasm. She was close. "Two more minutes." 

"W-Will you don't want to...I mean how will you ever....look at me again...?" She asked. 

"With the pride of knowing I did to you what probably every man who has to deal with you constantly did, and I got away with it." He moved down and breathed in her ear. He reached over and grabbed some snow, dropping it onto her stomach. He then used his icy hand on her cunt, running it over her clit. She yowled out and bucked wildly as she came, and most likely multiple times at that. He laughed darkly. "You lost but then again I think you threw the match."

"Will I don't want your cock anywhere near my..." She was cut off when he grabbed her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head to the side at an odd angle, like he was threatening to snap her neck at any second. Her struggles gave him enough time to get his cock out and get over her. 

"You bite me and you will die, they won't find you, and your death will be slow, horrific, and painful. Right now I plan to let you walk after this so keep that in mind." He said and rammed his cock into her throat. She immediately gagged obnoxiously. It felt so amazing, getting to do this to her. If anyone ever deserved this, it was Freddie Lounds. He shifted so his knees were on either side of her head and he started to use her hair basically as a handle to move her up and down on him. 

The blood from the wound in his arm was dripping onto her face and into her once perfect hair. He growled, like a hungry, feral beast, just working her up and down, using her tight, spasming throat to masturbate his hard cock. She had basically asked for this, he had told her not to cum. 

Her hands clawed at his thighs, then his ass, she tried to push him or pull him, he could feel her thrashing under him, kicking up dirt and wiggling. Her weird noises, the pathetic cries when he allowed her enough air, the gagging, the way her body wrenched each time he hit just the right spot in her throat. He didn't last long and about half way through he realized she was working her tongue, sensually and controlled. Some part of her wanted this, she was playing into it. 

He pulled into her mouth to cum, making sure she tasted all of it. She greedily swallowed it down, even sucking him a bit after he finished like she wanted more. He yanked his rapidly softening cock out of her mouth and slapped her in the face with it while he could, and then did what he had thought of first, he started to piss in her hair. She groaned out in disgust, which allowed him to move and get some of it in her mouth, half of which she ended up swallowing, the rest kind of leaked out of the sides. She coughed and retched, and he moved, allowing her to roll onto her side if she needed to vomit. He didn't want her to choke. 

She recovered rather easily, to his surprise. She had never told him what exactly she was into, maybe it was stuff like this because he was just leaning against the car now, not at all being threatening. He had tucked his cock back into his pants and was just staring at her. It seemed her biggest problem was she had needed to get air and once she had gotten it back she started to calm. 

"Not going to run?" He asked. 

"I think we both know that what just happened wasn't unwanted by either of us even if it was in the smallest way." She said and then disgustedly ran her hands through her hair, trying to wring it out. She was going to have to get back in her car she didn't want to muck it all up. "Or do I have a reason to run?" She asked. 

"No...I think this was just a case of two psychopaths helping each other out." He said and held his hand out to her. She looked up he was offering her the knife back. She reached and took it, allowing her to help him up. 

"I see. So is this a....thing now?" She asked him, wrapping her jacket around her, shifting from side to side in the cold, her legs sticky with piss and mud. 

"Did either of us stop being psychopaths?" He asked, "Come on, I'll drive you back." He said and got in the car. She clutched the knife in her hand and laughed a bit. She'd have to find a way to hide her injuries but, all in all she wouldn't say that had been a bad night. Rather fitting for who the two of them were, and most likely a very good start to something more serious.

  



End file.
